pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiyanad
Gaiyanad is a dual-Type Rock/Grass-Type legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Vulkantaur, Pokoraidon, and Garudaeol, Gaiyanad is a member of the Elemental quartet, representing earth. Biology Physiology Gaiyanad is an extremely tall Pokémon with a feminine humanoid body made entirely out of brown stone, which, while rugged, still has visible curves to it. Its chest is covered in what appears to be either plant life or moss, being of various shades of green that appears to be plaid, resembling a midriff-baring shirt of some sort. Its pelvis is covered by black wood, resembling short shorts, and some of the wood stretches into the plant life on its body and straps around, resembling suspenders of sorts. Gaiyanad's face is noticeably feminine yet sharp-eyed, with bright green eyes and long dark green hair made of moss, having what appears to be a cap made of black wood on its head. Its feet are covered in black wood boots that go halfway to the knee. Gaiyanad's right arm is a bright green from the fingertips to the elbow. It always carries a huge axe with a black handle and a sharp blade made of the same brown rocks as its body. Special abilities Gaiyanad's axe is imbued with its earth powers, which it can use for a powerful slam attack that can split a rock formation. Its stone body can protect it from various threats, and its green hand can cause plant life to grow. Behavior During the early days of the planet's existence, Gaiyanad shaped the world's landmasses and boundaries alongside the other three Elements, using its axe to carve formations into Groudon's continents, and using its green hand to grow plant life. When the world was in sync with the elements, Gaiyanad recused itself within the depths of an immense mountain, surrounded by crystals. Habitat Gaiyanad lies within the Earth Altar located in the Jadeep Underground, which in itself is located in the depths of the Crystal Caverns. Diet In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=A Pokemon of legend that used the power of earth to help shape the planet. Its body is made of sturdy rock and healthy plants. | entry2=One of the four Pokemon of the elements. Its axe is imbued with the power of earth, able to split a rock formation in two with one swipe. | v3=Duality | v3text= | entry3=In the planet's early days, this Pokemon perfected the landscape with Earth, alongside Fire, Water, and Air. Its petrified axe carved formations into Groudon's continents, and its green hand gave life to the plants. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia Origin Gaiyanad is based on an elemental spirit of earth. Its feminine appearance and status as an earth elemental reference Gaia, the female personification of the Earth, AKA "Mother Earth". Its clothing clearly takes cues from lumberjacks, its extremely tall height lending some reference to the tall tales of Paul Bunyan. The Grass-Type, wood on its body, and ability to work with plants also brings to mind dryads (tree nymphs). Name origin Gaiyanad comes from "Gaia", "Paul Bunyan", and "dryad". Category:Pokémon